


A Matter of Trust, Ch3-Pt3

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [9]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: Abel and a reluctant Dan make a visit to the SAIA academy to investigate Abel's suspicions about the mysterious stranger that arrived at the inn. Adrian in the meantime investigates the book left to him and discovers a little more about Cubi than Destania had let on.





	A Matter of Trust, Ch3-Pt3

[Fa'Lina receives an unexpected, but not unwelcome visit.](https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1400401&page=2#pictop)

 

A large tome-like book suddenly slammed down by Abel's feet while he rested them atop a bright but simple desk. The crash of the hardback cover vibrated across the table, sending a tickling sensation across the Cubi's heels. He had been patiently waiting for this book to arrive, most of the morning in fact.

“There's your stupid book, Abel,” seethed Dan with a less than happy look about him. His own morning had been ruined thanks to this very persistent 'friend' he had at the Inn. He shunted the edges into Abel's feet briefly further showing his irritation, “Can I go now? It isn't my fault you got banned from the library.” he said.

“Hehe, that was still funny too,” cackled a squeaky voice, a small black critter floated around Dan with a gentle blue hue surrounding its body, devoid of any facial features aside from a pair of blue glowing eyes and a very long ribbon like tail. Its cackling came to a slow, “Eh... hehe, well, some of us thought it was funny.” said the critter, commonly known as a Warp-Aci, a very useful if sometimes simple creature. This one was attached to Dan, a former gift from the one they are currently visiting at the Academy.

“Look Dan, we're just being careful-”

“No, you're being paranoid.”

“There is nothing wrong with a little caution. You'll thank me later.”

“Can I do it with a baseball bat?”

Their banter was interrupted by a throat clearing itself as if to focus the boys back onto more important matters. Its sound silenced them both into a better behaviour while the black floating critter dropped to the table and sat at attention. Abel turned his focus to the book and flipped open the large hardback cover and quickly flicked through a few pages.

Dan sighed, moving away from the table fanning his arms out, “Sorry, Fa'Lina, I'm still not certain we should be wasting your time like this.” he said before making a shifty eye glance to Abel, “At least some of us are sorry.” the cream cubi replied with a very brief rude gesture but remained intent on the book.

“Tis quite alright Daniel,” replied a very authoritarian female voice, golden eyes glancing back to him with a calm smile. A poodle in species, Fa'Lina was a tall, curvy, well endowed if sometimes an intimidating Succubus of white fur and very bright pink hair. Her hair was a proudly kept part of her appearance, often she styled it into various trends, in this case a series of braids all tied into one another. Light mauve wings tapered with white feathers stretched out briefly before returning to a folded state. “In fact, I am flattered you have come seeking my knowledge, though I must confess, the description you have provided gives me little to go on.”

Of course, how could any expect to recognise or even elaborate on 'A crimson bird in upward flight with long prominent tail feathers.' it was a short sharp description but lacked any real details. There was much in Furrae that could be attributed to this icon Abel had seen, and insisted he had seen once before. Perhaps he had in the near three hundred and eighty years the Cubi had spent at her Academy, although the library was vast and her faculty knowledgeable, not even they may have all the answers. Yet that which Daniel, as well as Abel are investigating shows promise they are somewhat getting along.

The wooden doors of her office were rapped with a knock, signalling a visitor was present. “Enter,” granted Fa'Lina. A golden yellow furred ferret succubus with orange markings pushed part way in to the room. A pair of pale brown bat like headwings twitched above her head.

“Headmistress, you wanted to see me?” said the visitor with a soft voice, deep blue eyes blinking slowly perplexed by the superior's request of her presence.

“Yes Lilliandra, do come in please,” replied Fa'Lina, turning away from the large window and to her desk, approaching the two boys as Abel continued to shuffle through the pages of his book. She directed the attention of the ferret to the large tome and said, “These two are attempting to do some research on an icon they have come across recently, I was hoping your knowledge on History topics would help.”

“I see, I can see what I can do,” nodded Lilliandra, approaching the desk herself, however she stopped before Daniel after taking a good look at his face and wings. “Oh, wait, are you... Daniel?” she asked him.

“Yes I am, I was here very briefly a few weeks ago.” he confirmed.

“You are Destania's son correct?”

“Yyyyess?” he replied with a worried look wondering if this was some kind of test.

“...She is lucky to have you.” she said offering a small pained smile.

“Oh, thanks, I think.”

Moving on, Lilliandra rounded the desk and stood next to Abel, leaning down to see the book he had spread out before him, “By the way Abel, sorry but you were short on the last exam by three points.” she said, gently pulling the cover by the corner so it face her better.

“Great...” groaned Abel, it wasn't like he could retake the test anytime soon since his leaving of the Academy was not entirely of his own decision. “Ah well, who needs history anyway.”

Lilliandra giggled, brushing one of her three deep orange hair braids over a shoulder so it did not obstruct her view, “How uncharacteristic of you, Abel.” she said before tilting her head, it did not take her long to figure out what book this was from the library, “Hmm, so, we appear to be researching faction and creature icons?” she asked, leaning against the desk with her arms.

“The boys have concerns of an adventurer that passed through the Inn bearing a symbol on their armour,” explained Fa'Lina seating herself in her own comfy chair. Fu, her own personal Warp-Aci, floated to her beckon and sat on her shoulder, “Abel, why not describe it for us again?”

“Can I just correct you here, that this was ALL Abel, not me.” said Dan, quickly interjecting his defence in this escapade.

Leaning back, Abel pressed his cheek against a hand leaning on the arm, “It looked like a bird with crimson-red colouring, its tail encircled itself while it appeared to be in flight, the tail was very prominent with three separate lengths.” he said elaborating with some motion of his other hand.

“Three?”

“Yeah, three, it didn't look like a Gryphon or a Phoenix...”

“Hmm, don't be so sure of that,” said Lilliandra with a gentle smile as she quickly flicked through the pages. Fortunately for the young Cubi he happened to have the correct book at least, so Abel was on the right track, “Few creatures, avians in general, have tri-tails. One in particular in old mythology was that Phoenixes used to have multiple long tails, not like the current ones of today.” Ceasing her search, the ferret's fingers flattened out on the page. There, along with a narrow passage, was the icon in question. Tapping at it with a finger tip she added, “This is the only icon I can think of matching your description, but, I do not believe it held much significance since even before the war.”

“Lilliandra, are you certain that is the symbol?” asked a doubtful looking Fa'Lina.

“I can think of no other.”

“This is it,” confirmed Abel. His finger traced the small description next to it, but it told him virtually nothing, just as the academy teacher said. There was a little bit of speculation of its possible relation to the phoenixes, theories and potential origins but nothing to suggest it was related to anything or anyone. “Why would someone walk around with some random icon on their armour though?” he pondered.

“Yes, good question, why did we waste my time with this again?” glared Dan, hovering at his eye level to show his disapproval of this wild goose chase. He then swatted the spotted Cubi on the arm, earning him an irritable growl, “If the guy was any danger at all why did you make me leave my sister alone with him?”

“Yes Abel, where was the wisdom in that?” added Fa'Lina, her eyes cross with a questioning look but glancing down to the book sharply for a few seconds. “Of course I do know Pyroduck is there, I am sure he can handle the Inn in the meantime.” Abel motioned out to her with a smug yet still irritable glare to Dan, they were like brothers at times, often baiting and teasing one another. Still this was a worrisome slight on his part, the symbol's appearance clearly bothered him enough to risk the safety of the inn.

“I highly doubt the symbol has any significance,” assured Lilliandra with a smile stepping between the two boys before they could come to blows, “Perhaps this Adventurer you saw Abel merely adopted it since it was already obscure.”

“I guess,” relented Abel. Strangely though, it was sometimes the obscure things one should worry about more than the ones that were well known throughout Furrae. Come to think of it, there was something else that bothered him about this one, “Dan, did you try to read his thoughts at any point?”

Dan however shook his head, “I don't make a habit of invading privacy,” he shot.

“Yeah right, I bet you tried to even accidentally.” doubted Abel.

Dan rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, “...Well, I couldn't anyway, he had a shield up I guess.”

Abel snapped his fingers, “That he did, but did you not find it strange?”

“...No?”

“Abel, what are you getting at?” inquired Fa'Lina with a raised eyebrow.

The spotted one tapped his head to help explain his point, “Fa'Lina there was no mind shield on this guy, not one that I could detect, but his thoughts were completely blank.” he said.

“Anything with half a mind gives of thoughts,” remarked Lilliandra, a little puzzled, “Still magic isn't cut and dry Abel, perhaps it was just a form of magic you were not familiar with.”

“Abel does have a point however,” said Fa'Lina, tapping the underside of her chin with a pointed finger; this also brought about her other concern since the boys arrived, “Even a shielded mind would give off some residual, if garbled, thoughts. If it were blank it would suggest that he had no mind at all.”

Fi, the warp-aci, chuckled a little, “So, what? The guy's brain dead?” but his joke was lost on the others as their combined stares just pierced though his nervous laughter, “Heh... geeze tough crowd.”

Fa'Lina cleared her throat, “Ahem, in any case, despite the inability to gauge his thoughts it is but a minor point. I would suggest you remain vigilant, I am sure your concerns are for nothing.” she said with an assuring smile.

Abel wasn't entirely convinced however but conceded with a reluctant shrug, “Fine, I guess we're done.” he sighed.

“About time,” praised Dan with a sigh, “C'mon Fi lets head back.”

“Not before you return that book, if you would please.” directed Fa'Lina, Dan snatched up the book, placing it under his arm and she offered an appreciative smile, “And do be careful, your worries are warranted but as Lilliandra said, it is just a symbol.”

Fa'Lina had always been full of wisdom, sometimes a little forceful with it, preferring to see her students succeed rather than fail horribly due to negligence. Daniel offered an affirming nod to indicate he had heeded her advice while Abel, seeming a little disappointed, had already departed the office, dragging Fi by the tail along with him. Dan soon followed, pulling the door to, leaving it open enough for Lilliandra as she too followed them.

“Lilliandra, a moment please,” called out Fa'Lina.

Closing the door herself, the ferret tutor turned her way back into the room and approached the desk again, standing before the headmistress of the Academy. “Yes ma'am, are you feeling alright?” asked Lilliandra, sensing a mild amount of tension from her boss, a rare emanation she received in her presence.

“...Are you certain that was the symbol they described?” Fa'Lina asked looking tired.

“Headmistress?”

“There was no other possible match?”

“I... no, not that I can think of,” admitted Lilliandra, tugging on one of her arms apprehensively, “With so many different images that can be used, I will confess it is but a best guess. Though I am certain the image of a tri-tailed bird is a very rarely used image, even by the oracles.”

“Indeed,” murmured a thoughtful looking Fa'Lina, staring past the ferret and blankly at the wall opposite. A bout of silence lingered in the room, the warp-aci Fu leapt from his mistress's shoulders and onto the nearby table, its pink eyes stared up to a dangerously ponderous look Fa'Lina was returning to again. It wasn't the critter's place to question however and merely it waited at attention for her next action, or to be provided with a command.

“Fa'Lina, there has been... something I wanted to mention,”

“Yes?”

The tugging on Lilliandra's arm became more like a rough massage while she explained, “A few of the other tutors, myself included, we've had this sense of unease in the Yirv wing as of late. And it is not only the teachers, but a few students have claimed to have felt uncomfortable in their lessons.” Lilliandra glanced to the door behind her, although the feeling was not present now it was difficult to forget. It had been as if someone ran a piece of ice along her back.

Fa'Lina blinked a few times, pressing a hand against the tip of her mouth, “Is it a student perhaps?” she asked, but was declined by the ferrets shaking head. Lilliandra then shrugged, telling her that the tutor was unsure. “...I see. There does appear to be a bout of tension in the air.”

“Even some of the students who feed on Anxiety appear put off by it.”

“Keep me informed, I shall come investigate shortly.”

Lilliandra nodded quickly and turned her way out of the room, exiting and closing the door behind her, leaving Fa'Lina alone in the room. The headmistress reached out and palmed the head of her warp-aci, gently petting it while massaging its ears between her fingers. Her eyes however stared down to the surface of her desk, there was a symbol of a different kind, one that had been dearly important to her. One that was with the poodle Cubi her entire life.

Symbols... markings, icons.. obscure or well known... had powerful meanings, more so than was realised by many.

 

⁂

 

Adrian stared and stared... and stared at the symbol printed in the book this Baron had left him. It was one of three that had been sketched out within its contents. His finger tapped at the unusual shape, unable to put words to describe how it even looked other than quite unique. Among the symbols were a series of passages and notes attached to each of them. Some were written formally while others were, erratic, hostile even. There was a lot of hate for these symbols as he flicked between the pages a couple of times before settling on his original one.

One of the icons he had seen before, but not by choice.

Growing tired of researching, Adrian linked his fingers together into a bridge and rested his chin atop them while he read one of the notes for perhaps the third time. The name Fa'Lina was repeated several times along with Cyra. Assuming this was the Baron's handwriting, it bore a lot of criticism for the names, however he did wonder why the third symbol had no name attached to it. Short descriptions about them gave him some insight.

The strangest thing was, the back of Adrian's mind kept telling him something was off about this handwriting to be sure.

The name Fa'Lina was referenced with a school but also regarded as deceptively 'kind', one that shelled a devious, cowardly, irrational Cubi. The Baron held this Fa'Lina accountable for an action that was difficult to make out in the squalid writings, Adrian could only fathom they were written in position of rage and hatred for this Fa'Lina. Though later entries written in a calmer manner, suggesting she had received her 'just reward' at the hands of a dragon, but still considered to be a closely watched threat.

Cyra tended to have a little less structure, with incomplete information; in a few cases there was nothing more than the repeated word of impolite names and references. The Baron clearly hated this Cyra whomever they were and referred to them as a serious threat to everything that was 'Natural' in the world, mentioning she had interfered with something no one should have done.

The last symbol, aside from the lack of name, earned its fair share of scorn too. This symbol was heralded as the cause of his suffering and that of another, but it did not mention whom. In fact, passing through many of the written passages, even the Baron appeared unsure if the bearer of this symbol was even alive as he counted centuries of never encountering them after the first time.

Centuries...? How old was this Baron?

At least the rest of the morning had been quieter, no more issues save for a short misunderstanding by another customer that Alexsi had quickly straightened out. With her mallet no less, Biggs and Pyroduck weren't kidding, she was both capable and scary with that giant hammer. Though Alexsi's temperament and caring nature reminded him of his own sisters rolled into one, her presence too was relaxing.

“Here, try one of these,” offered the relaxing voice.

Alexsi slid a small plate of soft bread sticks with some melted cheese and herbs before Adrian, a small snack she often served to families that had kids with them. At first he took a small bite and then without hesitation he devoured one of the sticks almost immediately She was delighted to see such approval of the Inn's food standards. “Wow, you eat as if you haven't eaten in a long time,” she giggled, seating herself down behind the bar.

Adrian swallowed down his mouthful in a gulp, “Sorry it's just really good,” he said reaching for another piece, he had to wonder if the long withdrawal from any physical food made anything taste good. Nah, he knew good food when he tasted it and Alexsi had astounding talent.

“Glad to hear,” she said beaming a smile before reaching out and tapping at the top of the book he had been studying the last hour, “So, what did that Brelioro guy leave you?”

“I'm not entirely sure,” admitted Adrian, sighing as his tired eyes ran over the page once more, he could no longer be bothered to flip between them and left it on the unnamed one. “I feel like this is some kind of message he's left me about Cubi.”

“Cubi...?” Alexsi's ears twitched while she hid her mouth and bit her lip anxiously., “That must be a clan symbol then,” she said tapping at the edge of the page, the double circular design wasn't one she recognized, but then she was never too familiar with many to begin with.

“Wait, clans? What do you mean?”

He hadn't heard of Cubi clans as well as the Fae? Truly he was from a foreign place. Alexsi did her best to explain keeping it as simple as she could, “They're like a family of sorts, some clans have many members and others are tiny. Some have bad names and some are reputable. Usually members of these clans have a symbol somewhere on their body that identifies them.”

In a way, that started to explain a little bit more past the names So the Baron wasn't just looking for any specific Cubi, he was looking for members of these Clans too, three clan's he had a very apparent grudge against. And one of them had to be...

“I need to leave and see Biggs, I think he needs to answer some lingering questions for me,” declared Adrian, flipping closed the book and taking it from the table. Recalling the helmet from one of his PSU's he swiftly slipped it on, clicking it to his armour.

“Oh, what's this leaving so soon?” asked a snide Wildy as she leapt onto the next bar stool, spinning it around so that she could lean her side onto the counter. “I figured you'd stick around a while longer, y'know, call in a few more of your buddies, maybe a few Hollow demons or something.”

“Ugh, Wildy, be nice, please?” pleaded Alexsi, tired of today's misgivings.

Putting on a mischievous smirk the ferret chuckled, “Ah, I'm kidding Alexsi, actually I was disappointed I couldn't go out there and smash one of those bugs too. Today had been pretty boring 'til you turned up.” she grinned.

“Weren't you just chewing me out for bringing trouble here,” reminded Adrian.

Wildy shrugged, “Eh, you dealt with it, besides it wasn't you threatening the Inn,” she said with a flick of her wrist out to one side, blowing off the whole thing like it was just another day of the week. “If you're going back to the Twinks, Biggs might be able to tell you more about that guy. He knows a lot of obscure things... surprisingly.” She then jabbed at his chin with a finger, “Just don't go causing trouble for my brother, else I will knock your block off.”

“Noted,” acknowledged Adrian while he gave Alexsi a long hard stare from under the visor as she cleaned down the counter with a hum. Tapping his fingertips against the attached PSU he recalled a particular item from its contents and held his hand out towards the Innkeeper.

The glowing flickering light within his hand caught Alexsi's attention, the bright energy slowly faded and left behind a small flower within his armored palm. red petals shaped like a rosebuds with a green stem and a pair of leaves, “What is this Adrian?” she asked and noted that the surface of the flower sparkled under the sunlight and there was a pin attached to the underside, “I've never seen a flower that shines like that.”

“It's actually crystal. A brooch I had from my old effects,” he said, flattening out his palm and motioning for Alexsi to take it from his hand. Reluctantly she did so, plucking it between the tips of her fingers, “A thank you for putting up with me.”

“It's beautiful, I gather you won't take no for an answer,” chuckled Alexsi, brushing her finger along the cool crystalline surface. Her thumb discovered the clip on the back and proceeded to attach it to her outfit.

“It'll have a good home with you, I'm sure.” smiled Adrian.

“Pffft, already hitting on the inn owner,” mocked the red headed ferret, kicking his leg armour a few times with her foot in an almost warning like manner while knocking back a bottle of water.

“Not really, if anything you're more my type anyway, Wildy,” said Adrian with a hidden smirk. Wildy choked on her drink and spilled some of it down her clothing, he chuckled at her reaction although the angry ferret lashed out with another kick, this time slamming a shoe against his waist. Surprisingly, for her stature she was pretty strong.

“I don't go for the shining knight idiots,” she snapped with a light growl. Wildy wiped down the excess water, pressing the remainder into her clothing with an irritable flick.

“Huh, you should probably get to know me before assuming I'm that black and white,” said Adrian motioning to himself with a back and forth motion. He found it highly amusing that simply by his few actions and appearance he was some kind of intrepid dispenser of justice. Of course it stood to more likely to reason that Wildy enjoyed mocking others for funsies.

“All I know is you're a troublemaker so far,”

“Well, that's something I guess. Maybe if I swing this way again, I'll take you out for a night of some real trouble making.” he suggested trying his hardest not to laugh knowing it was an absurd idea.

Wildy snapped her fingers at him and a small flicker of flame jumped from the tips, part of a spell she cast to show off her less than impressed reaction, “Cute, but I'll pass,” she declined.

Adrian was then handed a small plastic bottle filled with a blue, somewhat translucent, liquid. Alexsi's pretty smile beamed to him, “Be safe on the road, Adrian, here's a little something for it.” she said. Thanking her, he took the bottle and turned his way out, leaving the inn and closing the door behind him.

 


End file.
